House of Goyon de Coëpel
MAISON GOYON DE COEPEL NOTE! OPEN ROLEPLAY POSITIONS GIVEN AFTER THE NAME! PLEASE CONTACT ANGELINA MELCHIOR TO MAKE AN APPLICATION! (the age in the end of the character name is on a year 1770) The House of Goyon de Coëpel is and old and ancient house which started in the year 1066. The family estate is situated on Ile Vierge and Ile Golhédoc off the coast of Brittany. Their family has been in service to the King of France since 1100. They send their sons to learn the profession of Patissiere at the Grand Carré des Offices-Commun at the Palace de Versailles. A special feature of this family is a high number of twins. # Jean-Victor de Goyon de Coëpel, Chevalier de Saint-Pabu,Seigneur Goyon de Coëpel, Seigneur Golhédoc (1701-1765)- Wife: Colette Joceline Cyrielle de Lorraine, Comtesse de Golhédoc (1694-1760) FAMILY BRANCH 1. # Yves Julien de Goyon de Coëpel, Chevalier de Saint-Pabu, Comte de Bombon (Current head of house) (May 5th, 1725-1782) age 45y, twin (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: Charlotte Gabrielle de Hauteclocque Comtesse de Bombon (June 29th 1727-1779) (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Annibal Frédéric de Goyon de Coëpel, Chevalier de Pontarmê, Comte de Arniens (Sep 22th 1743-1799)age 27y, umarried ((spinster, not lucky in love)) (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Bernard Antoine de Goyon de Coëpel, (March 17th 1745-1758) deceased at the age of 13 * Ambroise Florent de Goyon de Coëpel, Chevalier d'Aubijoux (Feb 5th 1747-1793) age 23y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY)Wife: Josephine Athénaïs de Potier, Comtesse d'Aubijoux (Nov 11th 1750) age 20y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON POTIER) *** Albert Constantin de Goyon de Coëpel, Chevalier de Rouy (June 8th 1765-1790) age 5y *** Porcelette Marie de Goyon de Coëpel, Mlle de Goyon de Coëpel (August 1766-1812) age 4y *** Céleste Marie Félicité de Goyon de Coëpel, de Goyon de Coëpel (August 1768-1800) age 2y * Angeligue Eugenie de Goyon de Coëpel (born December 24th 1752) age 18y unmarried (OCCUPIED by Angelina Melchior) * Dominique Hilaire de Goyon de Coëpel, Chevalier d'Auxonne (Jan 13th 1753-1799)age 17y unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Juliette Cyrielle de Goyon de Coëpel, Mlle de Goyon de Coëpel(October 6th 1754-1791) age 16y unmarried (OCCUPIED by Zonei Resident) * Aymèe Elèonore Goyon de Coëpel, Mlle de Goyon de Coëpel (May 12th, 1755-1812) age 15y unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ((twin to Adélaïde, please apply the role with someone)) * Adélaïde Marie Goyon de Coëpel Mlle de Goyon de Coëpel (May 12th, 1755-1810) age 15y unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ((twin to Aymèe, please apply the role with someone)) * Antoine Damien de Goyon de Coëpel, (April 20th 1757-1769) deceased at the age of 12y FAMILY BRANCH 2. # Clémence Augustine Geneviève de Goyon de Coëpel, Chevalier d'Antilly, Comte de Dammard (May 5th, 1725-1788) age 45y, twin (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: Aglaé Thérèse de la Potier, Comtesse de Dammard (April 2th 1730-1803) age 40y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON POTIER) * Jean Babtiste de Goyon de Coëpel (July 26th 1745-45) Stillborn * Bruno de Goyon de Coëpel, Chevalier d'Antilly, Comte de Rochefort (May 19 1746-1786)age 24y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - WIFE: Sidoine Isabeau de Hauteclocque, Comtesse de Rochefort (Feb 26 1752-1804) age 18y (OPEN FOR RP) (SEE MAISON HAUTECLOCQUE) * Esaïe Gérard de Goyon de Coëpel (Jan 2 1748-1749) deceased at age of 1 * Henri Louis de Goyon de Coëpel, Comte de Soissons (April 28th 1750-1778) age 20y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ((twin to Honorê)) * Honorê de Goyon de Coëpel, Comte de d'Arras (April 28th 1750-1838) age 20y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ((twin to Henri)) * Héloïse Adélaïde de Goyon de Coëpel,'de Goyon de Coëpel (Feb 13th 1753-1772) age 17y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) 'FAMILY BRANCH 3. # Marguerite Jeanne Sophie de Goyon de Coëpel, Comtesse d'Arras (August 10th 1727-70) age 43 - Husband: Jean Joseph de Hauteclocque, Chevalier de Charleroi, Comte d'Arras, (June 8th 1707-1760) deceased (SEE MAISON HAUTECLOCQUE) FAMILY BRANCH 4. # Diane Elisabeth de Goyon de Coëpel, Comtesse de Rouen (Sep 3th 1729-1773) age 41 (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Husband: Nicolas Guillaume de Potier, Comte de Rouen, Viscomte de Massy (Jan 6th 1712-61) deceased (SEE MAISON POTIER) FAMILY BRANCH 5. # Georges Septime de Goyon de Coëpel, Chevalier de Montsoreau, Sieur d'Île Sancerre, Comte de Harcourt (Dec 12th 1730-1810) age 38y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: Justine Caroline de Vergy, Comtesse de Harcourt (April 12th 1749) age 21y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON VERGY)